Harry Potter: Voiishima's Last Wish
by Void Sorcerer
Summary: Harry Potter has been betrayed time and time again. Barely escaping with his life he learns of his true power. He becomes the master and learns to do things his way. He discovers the Void! R
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Harry Potter: Voiishima's Last Wish**

**Prologue**

"My Lord!" Sang the figure as it seemed to glide into the room with inhuman speed and stopped to kneel before her lord. She was dressed in a blood red robe that appeared to be dripping a substance that looked remarkable like blood. Rumor had it that this cloak was bathed in the blood of every man she had ever killed and that it served as a reminder that they as well as herself were eternal. She was a banshee a feared creature of the underworld who had such a beautiful and yet terrible voice that most people could not stand to hear it.

Banshees are the restless spirits of evil women. Their shades linger in the material world, fearing to cross the void to face punishment for their evil deeds. Banshees howl in bitterness and remembrance of when the pleasures of life were theirs. Their wail is lethal to mortals and those who do not have a will of iron may die of sheer horror upon hearing it.

Their visage is skull-like and twisted, eternally frozen in a grimace of agony and everlasting pain. Their great mane of hair flows around them like a black cloud. They float above the ground and are surrounded by an eerie glow of deadlights, shades of the men who they murdered during their lifetime.

Banshees are also one of the only creatures in the world that are ethereal "Immune to non magical means of death."

But this was no normal banshee, she was the banshee queen. She had very pale skin that seemed to give her the appearance of being dead, and in fact she was. Her eyes were a deep dark violet that seemed to be able to consume a person's soul if they were to gaze into them. Her figure was that of a god, with all of her curves in the right places. Her breasts were not overly large and were perfect for her body as if they hand picked just for her. This creature was perfect a little too perfect. Her name was Darksoul, Vicconia Darksoul.

She was the darkest creature that "walked" on the earth. Her heart was as cold as the see and just as unforgiving. She craved nothing but power and a way to set free of this curse that had been set upon her.

She was the cause of death for everyone that was in her family as well as thousands more. One would think it would be impossible for a mother to kill their own child, but even in death she had given her son a place close to her heart; for right between her breasts sat the gem that enclosed her son's soul. She held no regrets about what she had done, she had done this for power and power she had received. She was the queen of her entire race and was still looking for more. Her determination and will were as black as her heart.

"My Lord" she said once more as she raised her head to look upon him. He was clad in a pitch black suite of armor that appeared to be as dark as the night. It appeared to be a continuing night mare that once you got stuck into it you were unable to wake up and be free of its ever ongoing torture.

Its helm appeared in the shape of a long since extinct animal. A Wyvern with eyes as red as a pool of blood, if you looked directly into them rumor said that they could show you your future. Although all the future held for you was pain and misery, a world were such a thing as "Happiness" didn't survive and "Love" was a non-existent feeling.

His cloak was of a pitch black material that seemed to flow as if it were a never ending ocean of pain a sorrow and was fastened around his neck with a chain of skulls the likes of which were not human.

He had a great sword strapped to his back that's blade was as black as the armor which he wore. This sword also had thin red streaks that were barely noticeable to an eye that was not trained to look at them. These were channels from which the blood made it from the tip of the blade to the hilt of the sword.

The swords' power was that after every cut made upon its enemy it would drain a little of his blood from the wound. The sword then absorbed all the magical power that was in the blood and it help to fuel its' already indescribable power. This swords name was Čerň Krveprolití. It was also said that he could bear this sword with only one hand, which was of course impossible.

His name Lord Voitagi Voiishima: The keeper of the Void.

"What is it?" he responded looking down on her from the dark throne on which he was currently seated. The throne was made out of bone with skulls sticking out on both the back and the armrests of the seat. These bones if the legends were to be believed came from the demons that had once inhabited this world; of course this still was just a legend.

"It would appear as if the troops that we sent to keep her safe have been ambush and killed." She responded fearing what his reactions to these words were going to cause.

"And what would cause you to believe such a thing?" He asked his voice instead of its usual emptiness starting to feel with barely compressed rage.

She new that if she didn't get the explanation out quick she wouldn't survive much longer so she quickly continued on, "Well you see my lord, it would appear that they have crucified on the hill outside of the gates and are threatening to end her life if we do not open up the gates and surrender!"

He stood from his throne, the eyes of his helm growing so brightly with fury that they illuminated the room as he headed towards the exit.


	2. Remembrance

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1 Remembrance**

The doors to his "Throne Room" were blown off their hinges and thrown down the hall until they crashed into another hallway and crumbled into dust. With one last glance to her which surely meant "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" She had no choice but to follow as her master continued on their way to the front gate with servants running this way and that in an attempt not to earn their masters ire.

The Front gate was a gigantic skull that came from an ancient creature and if anyone knew the name of such a creature they surly weren't saying. Its teeth were the bars to the gate. There was a lever on the inside that when pulled caused the jaw to open and close. The teeth were powerful, but she knew that if push came to shove the enemy could and would break it down after a few minutes.

But she realized soon that they weren't heading out front just yet. They soon arrived at the stairs that led to the ramparts above the gates. It was there that she saw a site so terrifying and yet brilliant that it caused a shiver to go up here spine.

Out standing in the valley that this Castle was located stood the troops. Thousands upon thousands of dark cloaked, masked soldiers stood out there now just seemingly waiting for the signal to attack. But this by far wasn't the most intimidating thing there.

What scared her most was not the numbers, which by no means were to be underestimated. No what scared her was that fact that in the very center of the field seemingly waiting for the response that her lord had yet to give; stood the cross which was currently bearing their one chance of entering the castle without a fight.

And standing directly in front of the cross he stood, Robed in a deep emerald green robe that seemed to shimmer in the fading light that the dusk was giving off. She couldn't believe it and must have voiced as much because she was startled when she heard the reply from her master. "Yes obviously he has decided to show his snaky little face to the rest of the world after all these months."

There they stood looking down upon the entire "Dark Army" the fear of every living wizard in Great Britain and probably many other places throughout the world. And there leading his army he stood the most feared dark lord to ever walk the earth, Lord Voldemort.

She knew that there was no way that they could hold them off with only the meager few troops they had here. They might have stood a chance if they would have been able to rally all of her lords' troops to defend but she knew that that would not be the case this day. Lord Voiishima must have also come to the same conclusion because with a flick of his wrist his wand appeared in his left hand and waved it in such a manner that a white flag came out of the tip that he raised and wove towards the dark lord.

They had lost, she new that just looking upon the field but she couldn't believe that he would just give up without a fight. It was so unlike him and just as she started to voice her opinion about him being a coward he spoke.

His voice was calm and yet had a dangerous edge to it as if saying "Someone is going to die today" when he said, "Just follow me and keep your mouth shut." And she complied.

As they made there way to the throne room they could already hear the sounds of the Death Eaters marching through the hall apparently the advanced guard to make sure that no harm was going to come to their lord.

When the said dark lord did finally arrive he was to find Lord Voiishima seated again once more on his throne with all of his servants and troops placed around it as if to guard him with their meaningless lives.

He bowed mockingly as he said "My lord, how gracious of you to see me on such short notice!" The only response that he received was the mild temperature from pleasantly warm to a bone chilling cold as Lord Voiishima's eyes blazed with barely controlled fury.

The dark lord had no fear however, because he knew that if push came to shove then not only his power but his sheer strength in numbers would give him the victory this day so he plowed on. "It would seem, that you ignored my warning that I gave you when I said it was better not to let your emotions get in the way. The warning in which I explicitly said not to get involved with anyone or anything as it would give you a weakness that I assured you, you would much rather not have."

Voldemort smirked as the glow coming from his eyes grew even brighter and with a smirk continued onward, "But of course I cannot complain to much now, for you see if it wasn't for that very weakness I would of course still be standing here, but would undoubtedly have suffered quite a few….casualties. Because as the prophesy says, you are my equal."

He smirked even wider when the people around the throne before their lord gained looks of fury and hatred on their face at his words and laughed softly to himself, as well as a few of his inner circle members, those who were currently stationed right behind him. The rest of his troops that weren't busy securing the castle were pilling into the room and surrounding the occupants. The cross with the little girl still pinned to it was carried into the room and was placed into the center of his inner circle members.

Lord Voiishima's furry was only intensified further when he saw that the bearers of the cross were the troops he had entrusted to guard her. "Why not?" he said to him self after a moment of thought, "It would only stand to reason that even my supposedly though "loyal" servants would betray me, I mean everyone else has!" Then again, prophesies always do seem to try and fuck up my life more that humanly possible. I just wish I would have know what it said before this all happened. And I still wish I would know what the missing piece says."

The power of Void has once more been taken

And now the land shall all be shaken

For the power of Void is nothing at all

Yet the power of Void still controls us all

And when the hero is betrayed and completely broken

Shall the Void take him and he shall once more be awoken

Thos who betrayed him shall all wish they hadn't

And beg for his eternal forgiveness even though they once had it

Oh how they shall weep for the pain they have cased

But still fight the war, a great but terrible lost cause

For without the one they so willingly betrayed

The light shall be lost and tossed into the fray

But all is not lost if the lord of Void shall once more take up his sword

And remember the promise he once so willingly swore

But his heart has been broken almost beyond repair

Thus we can only hope he doesn't fall into despair

Now if he is healed shall not all be lost

Alas all healing does come with a cost

For if he does win then the light shall have to fight against yet another

And now must fight to keep the world safe from both one and the other…..

* * *

'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches….Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives….The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'

'Die at the hands of the other… Die at the hands of the other…Die at the hands of the other…'

These were the thoughts and words that had been running around in his head ever since had had accepted that Dumbledore was gone at his funeral a few hours ago.

'I guess' he said to himself after thinking about it 'That this really does mean I am the only one who will be able to stop his rein of terror now.'

'But then does the prophecy also mean that I am not able or can't be killed unless it is by Voldemort?' This didn't seem that bad to him at first glance but then some other ideas started popping into his head, like 'Does that mean that if he were to capture me and torture me, that he could let his Death Eaters torture me for eternity and I would still live?' That was not something that he wanted to think about.

'So does that mean that Voldemort is invincible as well? I mean if he just stays away from me then how am I suppose to be able to kill him?' But then when he though about it he realized 'How could I kill him anyway I mean this guy has 50 years more magical experience on me at least, I mean how am I suppose to do it?'

But the he remembered something he had once heard Dumbledore say in his fight against Voldemort "We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom" He would have to give that some thought, because he had no idea what he was talking about. 'I don't know, maybe Tom has some little kitten that I can kill that will cause him to cry from its loss and he will drown himself in his own tears of sorrow. If not then maybe the emotions caused by its death will cause him to have a massive heart attack or stroke and that will kill him and I will have won?' Although that didn't seem very logical to him, after all this is Voldemort we are talking about.

Harry was brought out of his musings by a part of soft and delicate lips connecting with his own. After he opened his eyes after a short but very intense snogging session he was pleasantly surprised to see Ginny straddling his lap with a mischievous smirk on her face clearly giving him the answer to his unasked question.

"Hi beautiful!" he said with a smirk of his own while pulling her down for another kiss, which he was happy to note she eagerly responded to. When he pulled away and looked into her eyes he could see happiness in them and something else he couldn't quite recognize, 'maybe love he thought?' But he wasn't quite sure as he had never had much experience with that while he was growing up. In fact apart from the love that he was sure his mother and father had giving him, he had no idea what love was.

After yet another intense snogg session that left both of them breathing heaving and their hair ruffled. Harry was pleasantly surprised to note, how much better it was when they weren't interrupted, generally by a grumbling Ron who had seemed to have made it his goal in life to make sure his sister remained a virgin forever.

Of course, what Harry found the most annoying thing about was that whenever he wasn't out prowling the school in look for Harry and Ginny; he was generally inside some broom closet or empty class room banging Hermione up.

Harry new that their relation ship had grown ever since the death of Dumbledore, and he was happy that they were able to at least find some comfort in each other so overall he was very happy for his friends to have each other.

-'They seemed to like dancing around each other and admit how they feel at last' thought Harry.

After being snapped out of his thoughts by yet another kiss from Ginny he asked, "So what have they decided, seeing as how I already know what your answer was?"

She grinned as she responded "I think that it would be best if they answered that question for themselves." She then smirked at him as she turned around in his lap and placed his arms instead of around her waist on top of her shoulders in a silent command for him to do his job as boy friend correctly.

Obviously agreeing with her he gave in to her unspoken command and began a very thorough massage of her shoulders and back. It was painful at first because of all the tension that seemed to have mounted there in the past week since Dumbledore's passing but after a few minutes she began to enjoy it as all the pain faded away into pleasure.

This was the scene that both Ron and Hermione walked into as they finally decided to join them after an additional fifteen minutes or so.

Harry and Ginny were just chatting softly together about everyday life and nothing in general when they saw they other two walk in, and both voiced at the same time, "So have you decided then?"

After the two had got over their initial shock of seeing both Harry and Ginny acting like a normal couple which was something they had no idea Harry was even capable of it seeing as how they thought his life must have been as he grew up but were happy none the less.

After sitting down they quietly waited for Harry to finish his work on Ginny's lower back and once he was done he picked her up and placed her next to him. But not without receiving a grumble about her disappointment.

He looked up at both of his friends and asked again, "So have you decided what you are going to do then?"

The both nodded their heads giving him the affirmative that they had discussed it and after a quick moment of thought to get their thoughts together Hermione spoke. "Harry" she began in what sounded like she was giving a lesson in history of magic leaving him to believe she had memorized what she was about to say.

"Both Ron and I have decided that you have lead us this far, and we have all made it through." Harry looked about ready to argue so she quickly continued. "And even though we have had our ups and down, and made some big mistakes here and there. Things always manage to work out in the end with you. I have decided that I would follow you to the end of the world and back, now and forever!"

Harry looked shocked at what Hermione had just said and taking this opening in the silence Ron the added his part. "Yea, you have never stopped looking after any of us although I have been a bigger prat then Malfoy sometimes. Even when one of us has had a fight or needed some time alone, you never abandoned us completely but gave us the solitude that we wanted. But now this time, it is our turn to look out for you, it is our turn to watch your back, and I swear Harry, I am going to be with you to the very end of this!

Harry felt his heart swell with happiness at the idea that he wouldn't have to abandon his friends and they would stick with him through this ordeal to the end. But at the same time, he couldn't stop the voice in the back of his head that was saying, 'Your going to get them killed, there going to die because they are trying to help you.'

After a moment to gather his thoughts, Harry said to them, "You guys do realize that this is one mission or journey that we probably won't be coming back from or at least if we do come back probably not in one piece."

His friends seemed to have nothing to say and Harry was about to thank them for the offer to go with him, because he had decided it would probably be better and safer to take this trial on his own when Ginny voiced her opinion.

"Harry Potter!" she said exasperated, "You are the world's biggest prat, have you ever considered looking back on the actions that you have take throughout school? Did you not ever realize that a boy your age should not have been able to do the things which you have done!"

"You have done things that grown wizards would not even be able to handle and instead coming back dead, you come back alive every time. I mean, how many twelve your old boys do you know that could take on a sixty foot Basalisk, kill it, and then save there soon to be girl friend?" she finished running out of breath.

"Or," Ron began picking it up from were Ginny had left off, "Dueled with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the age of fourteen, the most feared dark lord to ever walk the earth apart from maybe Morgana-Le-Fe on an injured leg and with a injured arm and get away? But not only did you get away yourself you even managed to bring back the body of one of your competitors in the tournament you were in."

Hermione then began, "You see Harry, you have lived through things that would kill fully trained wizards with tons more knowledge and experience than you and come out of it alive."

"So stop worrying Harry!" Ginny jumped in having caught her breath, "Because I for one know that as long as you are with us nothing is going to stand in our or stop us from completing this mission or any other task that we have to do."

Harry just sat there in stunned silence while he went over what they had just said in his head. He just couldn't believe that they would have that much confidence in his skills to win and to keep them going until the end. And after a minute or two still the only thing that he was able to voice was a quiet "thank you" to which they all beamed brightly at him.

They enjoyed the rest of the ride together in silence until they finally arrived at Kings Cross Station. And for the first in Harry's life, he was kind of happy to be going home. Even if he really didn't feel that the Dursley's were his family. No he was happy because in two to four weeks time 'depending on how long it takes to organize' he would be able to start on the mission that he and Dumbledore had began, to find Voldemort's Horcurx's and put and end to the said dark lord himself, although is friends didn't need to know that last bit.

The ride home from Kings Cross was the same as usual, dull and a complete waste of time! The Order had been there waiting both to escort Ron and Hermione to their homes as well as give his wonderful relative yet another warning about taking proper care of Harry.

The Dursley's had acted like their typical selves and didn't accomplish much besides making themselves appear to be a train with a very think middle compartment. (Vernon in front, Petunia in middle, Dudley behind) Vernon had acted like he had just swallowed an inflatable balloon as he tried to talk back to the Order and tell them that he wouldn't listen to them and threatened to sue for treating his family this way.

He didn't hold out long though because as soon as he saw this Moody clunked over and Vernon quickly retreated to his car, the rest of his family following, and swore "the boy" would be treated like the Queen herself.

Harry was thankful for the Orders help but couldn't help but notice that even though the funeral had just been a few hours ago the Order wasn't looking as though the greatest wizard in the world had just died. In fact even Ron's and Hermione's spirits appeared to be lifted a little as he wished them goodbye, as if they had receive a bit of knowledge that he had yet to hear.

So now he found himself in the back of his uncle's freshly polished car pulling up into the drive way of Number 4.

He finally arrived in his room after hauling his trunk which the Drusleys had been generous enough to let him keep it in his room when he heard a high pitch voice that he recognized all too well in the back of his head.

"So you have finally arrived home after yet another exiting year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and what have you learned new this year?" Said Voldemort's voice in his head who appeared to be in exceptionally high spirits if Harry's scar was anything to go by.

Harry was shocked at hearing Voldemort's voice in the back of his head but quickly responded, "Get the hell out of my head you bastard! And how did you get in here anyway?" much too the amusement of the dark lord.

"Come now Harry," he began after chuckling for a minute, "Is that any way to treat your superiors? As to the answer to your second question, it has recently come to my attention that we are able to communicate not only in dreams and emotions but are also able to communicate with each other with words!"

"So if I may be so bold as to ask then, why is it exactly that you are here my lord" Harry said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Voldemort just laughed, "Very good Harry you are learning to speak to your better with respect, I like that. Now just use that ungrateful tone of voice and that would have sounded almost….grand."

"No as to answer your question," Voldemort continued ignoring Harry's snort. "I have come to offer you one more time an offer at my side as my second in command!"

Harry was just about to retort by telling Voldemort that he could take that offer and shove it up his arse when he continued.

"But I don't want your answer right away, for you see in a very short while from you, your friends and everyone that you love or loves you is going to betray you! You will be left alone, hurt and abandoned by everyone that you love"

Harry was left speechless and before he could gather his shock and respond he heard Voldemort start again. "It is at that point in time that I wish to receive the answer from you. It is then that I will ask for the last time if you will join me or if you will be my enemy."

Harry felt the presence leaving when he heard him say one last thing, "I am leaving you a gift a sign of my gratitude for when you join me, it should arrive at any moment." And with that he was gone.

As if on cue the doorbell rang just a split second after Voldemort's presence had gone.

Quickly rushing down the stairs he made it too the door right as Aunt Petunia opened it to see a delivery man carrying a rather large box and balancing it in one arm and a leg while holding his clip board in one hand and asked, "Is there a Mister Harry Potter here?"

Before his aunt had a chance to respond Harry quickly jumped out from behind her "Yes, I'm Harry Potter, had a chance to respond in the negative.

His aunt just glared at him once and then made her way back towards the kitchen to finish dinner.

The Delivery man then continued "I have a delivery here for you lad it has already been paid for and all, all you have to do now is sign." He said holding out the clipboard and pointing to the line that was meant for him.

"Thanks for you time." He said handing Harry the box and then walking to his truck and driving off.

Harry just stared at the box the man had given him for a moment and was about to open it when he heard his uncle show "Close the damn door twit!" He decided it would probably better to open it in his room and headed up the stairs to it.

When he got to his room he carefully set the box down on his bed as to not disturb whatever was in it and opened the lid.

Inside he saw the most beautiful snake he had ever set eyes upon, both in the muggle and magic world. She was pitch black with scales that seemed to glisten in the light giving them an eerie shine. But that was not what made this snake seem remarkable although it did add to it.

It was her blood red eyes. Looking into them was like looking into the very depths of hell and seeing acts no mortal should ever see. It was entrancing and it was even hard for Harry to look away.

Harry didn't know how it was female he just new, it must have had to do with his parseltonuge ability because he couldn't see any other traits that would give away that this snake was feminine he just new.

As Harry was observing the "gift", the snake was also observing him, he appeared to be around 16 years of age the snake thought although she could clearly see that he was badly malnourished and needed to get some muscle on his thin frame.

He had badly cut hair that seemed to stick up in some mock attempt to catch a puff of wind or something. He also had an ugly looking scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

But just like him she determined that his eyes were also his most prominent and key feature. They seemed to almost glow as if there were some kind of neon light behind his eyelids that seemed to keep them charged every time he blinked so that they shined.

But this was not the only thing that made the eyes inspiring, now what made the eyes inspiring to her was what seemed to be held within the eyes. Eyes that held both youth and far too much wisdom, knowledge that should not be possessed by one so young.

It seemed as if this boy's life had been a hard one with little to no happiness in it. She could tell just by looking into his eyes that he had seen things most people would never even dream about nor ever see.

But the most interesting thing that she could discover in this young boys eyes was "longing". A longing to be loved like he never had been, a longing to be accepted by those around, a longing to have a normal life not filled with danger, pain, sorrow, and suffering for him.

And it was in these eyes that she had finally found her destiny. She knew that no matter what happened she would never betray her new master, she new that no matter how hard it was she would help him on his path to become as great as he could be. She would teach him all that she could and together they would discover his potential and the limits that he was capable of.

Harry was finally able to break away from her stare and he asked the first question that came to his mind, "Who are you?"

The snake looked up at her new master and responded with a hiss, "I amss Ermelinda my masster. And if masster would allow it I would wissh to bond with youss and become your familiarss."

Harry just nodded his head with his mouth open stupidly still trying to make sense at of the situation.

Quick as a flash the three foot serpent struck out at the underside of Harry's wrist that was currently resting upon the edge of the box and sunk her fangs into one of his veins.

Harry didn't even have time to react as Ermelinda moved so quickly and looked to see that she had placed her fangs into his right wrist. Even as he noticed this he could feel a foreign substances making its way back along the vein and spreading throughout the rest of his body.

Harry was amazed at how fast the poison was moving, it seemed to work even faster than basilisk venom and that was suppose to be the most poisonous venom in the world. He didn't ponder that long though as he felt his legs give way under his weight and fell to the floor, he new he was going to die now unless he received help but even in the wizarding world he knew it wouldn't arrive fast enough and had almost decided to just give in when he heard the snake hissing in his ear.

"Do not give up my masster for if you do youss sshall ssurley diess." Harry just looked at her through his peripheral vision not quite understanding why she had bit him if she wanted him to live but she continued hissing, "If you givess up nowss you will ssurely

Perissh masster! Fightss the venom and take control of it insstead of you obssorbss the poisson and you willss become the masster. FIGHT MASSTER, **FIGHT**!"

As Harry heard this it seemed as if a new sense of urgency was demanding that he live and fight. And so he fought, he fought within his own body for dominance over it. He fought for life over death! And through the pain and agony he won, he had fought off the new threat towards his being.

And just as the poison was absorbed into his blood to become one with him so was the knowledge of the snakes. All the knowledge that has existed since the beginning of time about snakes Harry felt being shoved into his brain.

Hundreds of years worth of knowledge in fact, every spell, every incantation, ritual, and anything that had to do with snakes was added to his memory.

This absorption process of knowledge was almost as painful as fighting with the venom had been for dominance in his own body! And after it was through Harry laid his head down on his cold floor and passed out, not to wake for some time.


	3. The Awakening Part I

**Chapter 2 The Awakening. Part I**

To say that Harry was angry would be an understatement. He had been here for a little over three weeks since the funeral and he had not received any information whatsoever. He had been foolish and he knew it when he had believed that McGonagall or someone else from the order would send him information about Voldemort, but he really had thought that his friends might at least send him something. And at the very least if they had nothing to say in terms of information, could in the very least write a quick, "Hi how ya doin?"

And at the very least, if not his friends, what about his girlfriend? He would have thought that she would have at least tried to keep him informed, but from the point that Harry was currently at he didn't believe so.

This of course led to the state that Harry was in now, pacing up and down inside his bedroom and gritting his teeth in an effort to not go out, find the order member who was on duty and strangle them to get answers.

Harry was pleased with his success so far of not doing just that, although he did realize that without the help of his new found friend he probably would have done just that if not more.

Ermelinda's attitude and seemingly unlimited patience had been what had been keeping Harry in check the last few weeks. Without her much valued opinion he probably would be in a much worse state and wouldn't have learned anything the whole time that he had been here so far.

Harry had to agree with Voldemort when it came to "fear". It was an excellent way in order to get what you wanted from someone, and best of all it was cheap if it wasn't free. Using the emotions that the order guards had brought to the surface of his relatives, namely this "fear" he had gotten permission from his uncle to use Dudley's weights and other equipment that he used for his boxing practice.

In order to stay on his good side, Petunia had also thought it would be a good idea if he were to learn properly how to fight and had practically forced Dudley to show Harry how to fight. Harry hadn't said anything to voice his opinion but had indeed been quite pleased with this turn of events. As well as getting into better shape than he had been his whole life he was also eating the most that he ever had at the Dursley's.

Learning how to throw a punch as well as running to increase his stamina had only helped to increase how he would perform when it finally came to the main showdown that he and Voldemort would undoubtedly be performing soon.

This was another one of the causes that had him currently so angry. He had learned more from his muggle cousin than he had from the entire order combined. Harry was pretty sure that the portrait of Dumbledore that he had seen in the old man's office would have told the new leader of the order, whoever that was, about the prophecy. And if this was indeed the case Harry couldn't believe that they wouldn't actually send someone if not multiple people to help him train in order for the final confrontation.

Harry stopped pacing and stared at the perch that Hedwig was currently on. She was the only friend that had never betrayed his trust. She was the only friend that he had never let down and vice versa. She had gone through thick and thin with him and had always been there to offer her support to him no matter how small that was at the time.

He absently opened the window for her on his way to the bed, and sat down and stared at his "gift". She was currently coiled in the center of his bed her head facing him. And although she never moved her head, she constantly followed him with her eyes in order to make sure nothing would happen to him.

Ermelinda was quickly becoming his favorite person in the world to talk to, or should he say "hiss" to. She did not mock him or make fun of him in any way as he was spilling his heart to her, and didn't interrupt him, except to maybe get a fact cleared up here or there. He had no problem telling his life to her, she offered insights into what she thought he had missed in the situation.

He quickly came to the conclusion that he could share anything with her and she would keep his confidence and never betray him. She never judged anything that he said only accepted it and if the need came up, explaining what he should have done in the situation.

After asking Ermelinda to shift over to the side of the bed Harry quietly lay down and started to ponder. And as he let his mind wander it found the same subject that it always seemed to find; what seemed to be the source of all of his problems in life, Lord Voldemort. Not only was he the cause of most of the suffering that he was going through right now, he was also the cause of most the trouble in Harry's life.

And although this was true Harry really couldn't find any reason that he should hate Voldemort at all; I mean sure the man had killed his parents, but as far as Harry was concerned, isn't that what happens in war? Aren't people supposed to die in war? Isn't that the point? He couldn't fault Voldemort for killing off two undeniable threats as well as at least trying to get the prophecy out of the way.

Harry would find a way to avenge everyone that had fallen to that monster, but not because he held a personal vendetta against the man, but because that was what the right thing to do was. He wasn't just killing the other side; he was killing the muggles as well, people who had no chance of fighting back against a wizard of his power.

But in the very depths of his heart Harry new that even if he did manage to beat Voldemort, he would not be able to kill the man. A man who's childhood was as bad as his, growing up with muggles who hate you and beat you every chance that they can get. Muggles who think that you are worse than the gum on the bottom of their shoe and not worth the money it takes to clothe you and feed you.

No, Harry new, that when it came down to it he would not purposefully be able to take the man's life, after all, was it not Dumbledore's fault that Tom had turned out the way that he had? Everyone knew that Dumbledore while not the Headmaster at the current time was the one who ruled the school even if Dippet was "supposedly" the head of it. Dumbledore could have put a stop the Tom's suffering and offered to let him stay at the school or with some other family that would take care of him, but no, he constantly sent him back to the orphanage just like he sent Harry back to the Dursley's every summer.

Harry new now that Voldemort could access his mind at any point that he wanted to, but what Harry couldn't understand was why Voldemort was trying to help him. As well, as being able to communicate with Harry he was able to surf through any of Harry's memories that he wanted and Harry was now positive that he new all of the prophecy.

Harry it seemed had also been able to go into Tom's mind and browse at anything that he wished to as well. And while Harry found that most of the spells that he learned were very dark and very disgusting. That did not stop Harry from going through and learning everything that he could from Tom's memories. And while he had no practice at the moment because of still being under age, the moment he became sixteen he was sure he was going to have a blast with a the new knowledge that he was gaining.

Much to Harry's shock however, not only did Voldemort possess a huge amount of knowledge concerning the Dark Arts but he was also a genius in practically everything else. And even though Harry had made a decent start in learning all that he could, much to Voldemort's amusement, he still had tons to learn. But that only stood to reason seeing as the man he was gaining the knowledge from was still learning new things, and he was fifty years older at the least.

But what shocked Harry the most, was that if Harry was having a hard time understanding something, Voldemort would just out of the blue help Harry to understand the concept. He even offered bits of advice and incites on what worked best with whatever it was that he was learning.

They had many conversations over the three weeks that Harry had been home, and although Voldemort had never asked for the answer for the offer he had made, it was still always there in the back of his mind. And Harry couldn't help but believe that at least part of what Voldemort had said was coming true, he was being left alone, and it wasn't him doing the pushing away. While this didn't seem significant really and Harry felt that there was probably a reason as to why he hadn't heard from anyone, there was still that lingering doubt in the back of his mind that told him, "The worse has yet to come, this is only the beginning!"

After glancing at the clock on his side table and noticing that it was only 7:30 he decided that he might as well see what old Tommy boy was up too. 'At the very least' he thought to himself 'I can amuse myself by watching him torture his useless followers for failing in who knows what."

In fact, that was another reason that Harry was so angry at the order, he had learned more about what was happening in the war by just being inside Voldemort's head than he had ever learned from everyone else including Dumbledore.

But what scared Harry the most about this information that he gathered, even though the Death Eater's screwed up at least half of the missions that Voldemort sent them on, for every one that they failed in they succeeded in another. And this left Harry desperate for information to see what was happening to his world.

And Finally after nearly an hour of just laying there in ever growing weariness he was finally able to find peace as he fell asleep. Ermelinda and Hedwig watching to make sure that nothing would happen to the boy they cared most about in the world.

* * *

Harry awoke completely at ease and well rested, he couldn't explain it but that was how he was. It was odd because he had spent that entire night working with Voldemort and learning how to cast a complex dark spell that allowed the caster to inject a slow acting acid into a persons bloodstream using there wand as the needle like a shot to inject it into the person. 

Voldemort was still aiding him and even though he was not at all a patient teacher, Harry was beginning to appreciate his intellect and verbal insulting skills. Harry would never have though it but Lord Voldemort could be quite inventive with his insults and didn't seem to mind showing them off to the "Piss headed, lack witted, hippo fucking two year old" that he apparently thought Harry was.

Harry got up and quickly made his way to the bathroom down the hall from his bedroom. Once finished with his daily business he quickly decided to take a shower and quickly jumped into the falling water.

After ten minutes of scrubbing and cleaning he felt clean and toweled himself off. He exited the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom quickly glancing into Dudley's bedroom to see the time. Glancing at his alarm clock Harry saw it was just after 6:30 and quickly made it the rest of the way to his room, closing the door behind him.

Getting dressed in new clothes had been one of the finest moments in Harry's life, and because of the order Petunia had finally seen to it that he received some normal fitting clothing this year. Harry was quite proud of his new look, not only did the clothes look stylish in there all dark colors, they showed off his developing form quite nicely.

His entire wardrobe was completely dark colors going from black to dark blue to dark red or Green. Harry didn't know why but he just couldn't stand the site of very bright colors let alone wearing them.

So quickly jumping into a pair of jogging shorts and a clean t-shirt he quickly headed down the stairs and out the door on his way for the daily run which he took. His knew foot ware echoing quite loudly on the sidewalk as he ran past.

After an hour of running around the blocks near his home he finally decided to get some breakfast. Stopping inside a little Dinner on the way back he quickly sat down and waited for someone to come and take his order.

A minute or two later and his order made to the man had come to collect it Harry was able to sit back and just observe the world around him, thinking about what was unfortunately going to change tons of peoples lives, in fact many probably in this room.

He understood what it must be like for Tom to have grown up in a home with little food, rags for clothing and care takers who hated your very existence. Harry had grown up in a home where it was tradition to beat the living shit out of him both morning and night. Harry might have had better quality clothing but at least Tom had clothing that would fit his form even if they were holly and ripped.

'I probably would have preferred those to looking like I'm warring a whales skin.' He said gloomily to himself.

Yes Harry could understand what it must have been like growing up for him and he really couldn't blame Tom for the actions he had taken. Some were for survival and others were for revenge, which Harry had to accept or what would he be, a "Hypocrite"?

'Sorry Tom, I'm allowed to kill you for you murdering my parents and friends but you aint allowed to kill the people who turned you into the monster that you have become, and yes you are a butt ugly monster.' Harry couldn't help but snort to himself at his own thoughts.

Quickly finishing his meal and then paying with the money he was earning by helping to do chores around the house, he left and headed back to his home. He wondered if the Order really was watching him anymore, I mean couldn't they at least eat with him once a week when ever he was at the dinner and let him know what was going on? The only time he ever knew someone was on guard, was when he could hear the racket some poor woman was making when she tripped over her own feet, and then even she wouldn't talk to him.

Sighing and heading back home, he casually looked to the newly purchased watch on his hand and noticed that his next "training" session with Dudley would be in about ten minutes.

The rest of the morning passed quickly to him and after finishing his chores at about four he made his way back up to his room. He was actually starting to like his cousin and having him around in their daily training was an advantage, Dudley even said that Harry had some good skills and if he kept working could maybe even give Dudley a workout.

After another quick shower to work off the days sweat and the dirt from the garden that he had been weeding off, he felt good. Needing something to do he pulled his photo album out from one of his desk drawers and sat down on the bed to look at his parents. He didn't understand but every time he went through it he felt as if he was loved, as if just by looking at pictures of his parents, Mooney, and Sirius would bring him a sense of love that he never had.

He was shocked for a moment when he felt something wrapping itself around his body until he realized it was Ermelinda and relaxed so she could fit more comfortably. Absently rubbing her right between the eyes where he knew she liked it the most, he was quickly lost in the pictures of his album.

He didn't know how long he just sat there looking at the pictures until he was startled out of his state by a soft knock on the door. Glancing at the clock and noticing that it was now 7:35, he realized he had been sitting there for three hours.

Quickly standing after Ermelinda had slithered off of him, he quietly made his way over to the door and opened it. Socked at seeing Dudley in his door way he moved to the side and allowed his cousin to enter. He had no idea what Dudley could want from him, the only time they ever really said anything to each other was during their lifting sessions.

Sitting down on his bed and pointing to the chair by his desk, he quietly waited while Dudley seated himself. Dudley, looking shocked that Harry did not only just have an owl inside his room but also a snake which was currently resting with it's head in his cousins lap sat down on the offered chair.

Deciding to get strait to the point Harry asked "So what brings you here to my humble room this evening Dudley?"

Dudley pulling his eyes away from the snake that Harry was casually stroking shook his head once then said, "I am going to a little party tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me".

Harry just stared; he couldn't believe that his cousin "Dudley Dursley" had just asked him, "Harry Potter" if he wanted to go to a party with him. Shaking himself out of his stupor he asked "And what is this party for?"

Dudley smirked and then replied, "Well you see, the gang and I have been having one of these parties every week or so, and we all get together, invite some buddies and chicks and have a good time doing whatever. And because you're my cousin and even though you are a wiz…zz…zard I've decided your not that bad and have come to invite you and see if you would want to go."

Dudley must have taken Harry's silent reaction as a acceptance so quickly standing he said "Lets go then!" Harry still too shocked to do anything just stood up and followed his cousin back down the stairs and to the front door. Snapping out of his state in time to hear Dudley shouting "Be back later mom" before closing the door and setting off down the walk, Harry quickly trailing behind him.

They were about to turn and continue down the main road, when in a shimmering of silver Snape appeared, "What the hell are you doing out of your house Potter, planning on getting even more people killed by your ever growing stupidity?

Before he could even think of a response, his body acted for him and struck Snape with his right fist as hard as he could into the greasy mans cheek. Sending him flying into one of the light poles on the other side of the street where he fell into unconsciousness.

Harry now understood what one of the books he had read meant when it had said that ones emotions could have a dramatic effect on magic, and helped out a person by providing what help it could in the situation without using their wand.

Feeling a pat on the shoulder from his cousin and hearing a "Good Job" before he continued on his way quickly shook Harry out of his stupor. His cousin obviously didn't care that Harry had just knocked a full grown man out, not to mention flung him across the street, and Harry saw no reason to make him.

So walking at a quick pace he made it back to his cousins side, "So where are we going my dear Dudley?"

"Well first we are going to hit the store so that we can pick up the goods for the night. We've been rotating who gets to bring the goods round every week and this week it is my turn. And with you along to help it won't nearly be as troubling to bring the materials back as it usually is." He said glancing sideways at Harry. But seeing as Harry just nodded as a reply they just made the rest of the trip to the store in silence.

Heading back out of the store, carrying two six packs in each hand, both Harry and Dudley started walking back down the street to one of Dudley's mates houses. It had appeared to Harry that it didn't matter how old you were to the store keeper as long as you had the money to pay. He had come up with this theory when he noticed the man allowing a ten year old boy to walk out of the store carrying a beer in each hand.

Walking to the outskirts of town they finally came to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. And just outside the door Dudley stopped and turning to face Harry said. "Alright, most of the boys in here remember you from our good old years and are probably going to think I have brought you here as our new punching bag for the week. So I want you to stay silent and let me do the talking to clear up the mess that your presence is undoubtedly going to cause. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded the affirmative and followed Dudley inside as he opened the door. He was shocked when he discovered that instead of a dusty old run down dump where the kids would be just sitting around doing nothing he saw a lot more.

Disco balls where in the air with lights and lasers flashing into them sending their light everywhere. Music was blasting loud enough that Harry was not sure how he had missed it outside. A enormous T.V. was hanging in the center of one of the walls with couches and chairs lined up all around it in a half circle with couples snuggling up to each other to watch a movie.

And over in one of the corners stood a make shift bar made out of old tables and stools. Kids would just walk up, hand him the money and he would hand them the beer, no questions asked. Everywhere people were dancing like there was no tomorrow. The place didn't smell like smoke and other drugs that Harry would have been positive that the "club house" woulda had, instead if smelled clean with just the smell of beer that had been opened just today to ruin it.

Seeing his cousin just make way through the crowed, using his size to clear a path for himself, Harry quickly followed and they made their way up to the "bar tender" who was a man looking about 65 – 70 years old.

"Ah Dudley my boy," said the man in a soft and kind voice that Harry could barely hear over the blasting music, "It would seem you have been kind enough to bring me some supplies as to keep this place running." Glancing at the packs in their hands.

Dudley placed the packs onto the counter and motioned for Harry to do the same. When the packs where placed on the counter the man took them and placed them in an icebox that he had under the counter. Standing up and looking at them he asked, "And who might your guest be then mister Dursley?"

The man watched as Dudley turned to face his companion as if to ask permission. Seeing the other boy nod his head as if to say it was alright his eyes quickly lit up and he saw the bangs of the man move slightly enough for him to make out the beginning of a world famous scar.

Using strength that Harry had no idea the man was capable of he watched as the man quickly placed his hands on the counter and vaulted over it to land in front of him and getting on his hands and knees bowed to him. "I am sorry my lord I did not recognize though, please do not punish me!"

Having no idea as to what to do, Harry quickly said, "There will be no punishment, now if you would be so kind as to stand up and explain to me who you are."

The man quickly stood up but then looked at Harry with shock in his eyes. "My lord does not know who I am?" he asked his voice quavering a little.

"Obviously you fool otherwise I would not have asked you to tell me who you are!" Harry said in a dangerously smooth voice. Harry didn't know why, but ever since he had turned 16 a week ago, his temper and toleration for fools had gone down to almost zero.

Quickly realizing that he had made a mistake the man started off by saying, "My lord, my name is Xan Mortimer, and I am the potions master for the honorable and most ancient house of Potter."

Shocked at this revelation, "Really, the how is it up until now that I have never even heard of you? How is it that up until now that I have never even seen you once? I would think that a man who works for me would obviously try and see me some time and if to check in on what he has been doing lately. One would think that he would report as to what has been going on in his discoveries in the art of potions? One would think that he would show some respect TO THE MAN THAT OBVIOUSLY OWNS HIM!"

Thankfully the music was so loud that no one but the three of them could hear Harry shout so no one noticed the scene that was happening over at the bar.

"Explain yourself!" Harry said venom dripping from his voice.

Glancing at Harry and then at one of the seats at the bar as if asking permission he was relieved when he saw the man nod at him. Quickly seating his aged bones into the chair he began to explain.

"Back when your parents and grandparents where still alive I was the potions master for the house of Potter." Seeing Harry nod his head at this he continued. "Back then it was dark times, your parents and grandparents where both part of the Order of the Pheonix, and they spent as much time at home as they did at the order or off on some mission." Again seeing his young lord nod the man continued, "Well as you can only guess I was busy as ever, trying to not only supply my masters with the potions that they needed to stay healthy and healed from the injuries that they were suffering from raids and stuff I was also ordered by your grandfather to produce potions for the Order as well."

"It was a hard life, but I enjoy making potions and as they are my life, enjoyed these tasks that had been given too me. When the war finally ended, and as you would know personally how it ended, I had lost everything, my family had died during the war and now the family that I had served my entire life for was dead except for their small child that I had no idea where was."

Seeing the fire in the young mans eyes die down it gave the man new hope and he continued on. "I knew that you were still alive, everyone knew that, but just like everyone else I had no idea as to your locations or whereabouts. So after discovering that I could not locate you I decided to go back to my studies of potions and that is how I had spent the next ten years of my life."

"When I saw in the papers about how you where now attending Hogwarts at the begging of your first year, I immediately began sending out letters to you on what I was doing and what I had discovered in my years of isolation. When I had sent you word that I had discovered a new potion I always received a letter from you asking for the instructions to that potion and the ingredients that it took. So you can understand my lord, my shock that you do not even know me. "Did you not receive any of the letters or potion recipes that I have sent you over the years?"

Fighting back the fury that he was feeling, Harry shook his head and responded, "No, I did not receive any of the notices that you have sent me over the years, but I believe I know who did and why they kept them from me. For this I will make sure the person responsible will pay dearly."

"And as for you, he said looking the man directly in the eyes; it is time that you were put back into your place of honor. I will restore you back to your original status as potions master for the house of Potter and you will now work for me.

* * *

So what do you think? Review and let me know please.

Nithos-Nithe - Don't worry, you will get to learn about him, you might just have to wait a lil while longer though. :-)


	4. The Awakening Part II

**Chapter 3 The Awakening Part II**

Harry awoke and got up to begin the day as normal. He really enjoyed having a personal potions master; it really was a fantastic thing to be able to wake up in the morning and not have a hangover no matter how much you had drunk the day before.

Quickly pulling on his running outfit he quickly made his way out the front door and headed down the street to begin his normal run. He couldn't help but think back to the night before; he was after laid by the three best looking woman there, not to mention all at the same time.

After finishing his run he made his way back to the little diner he had started to visit every morning in order to get his breakfast. Quickly ordering his usual and devouring the meal down he quickly made his way back home to begin his lessons with Dudley.

Harry was impressed with how far he had gotten in such a little time. Instead of looking like a scrawny fish he really did have a great body now the likes of which would make practically any body at Hogwarts jealous and drive the ladies wild.

Deciding to take a walk later that evening, he was surprised when no less then seven different spells came bolting towards him from different directions when he stepped outside of the door. Dueling classes were good but Harry new he would have no chance against these odds, as unprepared as he was.

Quickly diving to the ground and scrambling to the bushes he had his wand drawn and was about to shout out a curse when he heard the voice of Tonk's behind him saying, "Give it up Harry we have you surrounded on all sides."

Dropping his wand and standing up, a flash of red light and a high pitched "So it begins!" were the last thing he knew before he was welcomed into the darkness.

* * *

Waking up in to a swift kick to the side is always one of the most pleasing ways to do it. I mean the feeling of braking bones among other things has always been quite appealing to Harry. He couldn't remember waking up like this since he had been moved into an actual bedroom.

But then again, this had been how he had awoken most morning for the last two weeks that he had been here.

"Happy birthday Harry!"

Looking up from his now sprawled out position on the floor he looked up into the cold brown eyes of Madam Bones. Asking the only thing he ever said in these sessions "Why are you doing this to me?" He was quickly answered with another swift kick to the side and the usual, "You know why! And if you would just tell me what I want to know this could all be over for you very soon!"

Harry didn't know why, but since the moment he had first woken up in this tiny black cell, he had felt nothing but hunger and pain. No one ever spoke to him apart from fists and kicks as well as a good "Tell me now!" or something along those lines.

They had not yet used any magical means to harm him since he had been here, and he believed that was a sign of grace. As of yet, he had not apparently given them what they wanted. No matter how much he begged or pleaded they never told him exactly what they were looking for. Generally a good hard "Slap" or "Kick" to the face as well as a "You know what I want" was the only responses to his questions.

After all, he was apparently there prisoner why should they answer anything he had to say?

Stifling his whimpers and other noises that he made when he was hit, he sat back into his mind to think more about this situation. It's not like these people would stop hitting him even if he begged, so what was the point? Besides it's not like this was anything new, after all the Dursleys' had beat him his entire life.

Thinking back, Harry really could find no reason in the back of his mind that they would actually be doing something like this to him.

He was "Interrogated" 5-6 times a day with about 2 hour brakes in-between, then allowed to sleep for 12 hours. That was, if he could get some sleep while trying to nurse his bruises and broken bones.

The interrogator changed every session, and Harry really didn't know any of the people that were sent. Accept the few people that he had seen in the paper every now and then for various achievements, he was in the dark as to who these people where.

A kick to the shins one might be able to ignore, but a kick to the goods…… grasping his injured jewels in his two bleeding and bruised hands, Harry was please to note, that that was at least the last thing that would be done to him for another two hours. For the time being, he could rest.

* * *

Stepping down from the seat of his throne and making his way out to the head of the hall where his daughter was currently being held, he quickly made his way to her and Lord Voldemort who stood next to the cross grinning.

Meeting each other head on, they stood staring at each other. They were evenly matched, in height both being six foot even and having extremely well built bodies under there armor.

Bowing his head slightly as if in answer to his earlier act, he quietly asked, "What the hell are you doing here Voldemort, as I recall, one of the terms of our agreement where that neither of us should send troops to attack the other while the real enemy still survived! You signed an agreement that said specifically that you would send no troops onto my land and I you as long as the enemy lived, without my express permission. Why have you now chosen to break this pact?"

"As of now, our treaty is void, I demand that you release my daughter and leave my lands now, or there will be a far greater war going on then the one you are currently fighting!"

Smirking slightly, Voldemort responded, "You do of course realize that you are in no position to be making demands to me? After all, it is you that is outnumbered, out powered, and have been out witted."

"However, as an act of good faith and a sign that I do not wish for out treaty to end, I shall release your daughter to you."

Signaling to one of the inner circle members, who preceded to take out his wand and do away with the charms that were holding her up. After doing away with the last charm the girl fell to the ground unconscious.

Before anyone apart from maybe Voldemort himself could react Lord Voiishima, quickl levitated the unconscious girl into the waiting arms of Vicconia using his left hand.

After running a few diagnostic spells to make sure as to her well being he silently turned back to the waiting figure.

"And how may I be of service that you felt it was necessary to kidnap my daughter, and storm my keep instead of just writing?" He said as he made his way quietly back up to his throne.

Summoning a chair of his own, Lord Voldemort gracefully sat down and began to explain why he was here.

"As you are undoubtedly aware, ever since the creation of "The Great Wall" I have been waging a full scale war against the Ministry. As I am sure you have learned from both myself and your spies that you undoubtedly have, We have been in a stale mate these last five and a half years."

Cutting in before he could continue Voiishima asked "Why that is undoubtedly true, I fail to see what this would have to do with me? And with such a fine army as this…." He said pointing around to the see of Death Eaters surrounding him. "I'm not sure why a direct assault with everything against their meager defenses would not be affective."

"While it is certainly true, it has recently come to my attention that the British ministry is receiving help from…"

"Surely you aren't suggesting that I of all people would be in league with them!"

"No," Voldemort hissed, apparently unpleased at being interrupted yet again. "As I was saying, it has recently come to my attention that the British ministry is receiving back up support from other countries around the world."

"And while it is true that they do not have the troops required to launch a full out attack into my lands in a feeble attempt to get ride of me, they do now, have the troops required to hold off the wall from just my troops alone. For now at least" he said, smirking once more apparently at the thought.

Looking directly into each others eyes, Voiishima finally spoke. "So, you wish for me to send my troops to aid you in your goal to conquer the wall as well as the rest of Britain? You do of course realize that to anybody beyond the wall, I am nothing more then a rumor. I don't exist to anyone but you and your troops who have seen me."

Voldemort's smirk just grew wider, "Which is exactly why we must send our armies into battle together, use your strength and being of unknown to take the enemy by surprise and crush them! Now is the time for you to reveal yourself and take the revenge that you have so long sought after! Rise up now, and embrace in the glory of being ALL POWERFUL, EMBACE YOUR DESTINY!"

'Perhaps he is right. Perhaps it is time once more for me to take up the sword and restart what I had begun nine years ago. And this time, I SHALL NOT FAIL!

Eyes gleaming with a glow that had not been seen in nine years looked up into the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"You are correct, it is time for me to finish what I have started as well. Together we shall crush all who stand in our path, together we shall make the entire human race who will not join us, into our slaves. The same as we have done to the muggles in Britain, as they are now our slaves, so shall be the ministry, they shall all be ours to control!

"Raise the banner and begin the preparations he said turning to Vicconia, have the troops prepared and the supplies mustard. We shall smite them down with the strength never know to this world; we shall make them beg for mercy, but make sure they receive none, we shall offer them all as a sacrifice to the one and only true power, TOO THE VOID!"

"We shall offer this land as a sacrifice to the greatness, and we shall have power absolute!"

Standing now, and giving off an aura of the power that he possessed Voldemort for the first time in his existence felt truly afraid, not apprehension like he had felt whenever he dueled with that great fool Dumbledore; but true fear, that there was actually another as powerful as he, another with the strength required that he could actually stand a chance against him, and may haps win.

Turning back to Voldemort he said, "Have your troops ready to be deployed in seven days time, and together we shall defeat this enemy that has held against us for so long!

Standing, and bowing which was done in return, he signaled for his troops to move out. Just before he exited however, he spoke,

"It is truly fortunate for the both of us that we have come to such an agreement, it would have been such a pity to have wasted your life and the life of your troops in a war against me." And with that he was gone.

* * *

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches….Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives….The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"And you are sure this is what it said my Lord?" The kneeling figure asked.

"Crucio! Do you dare to accuse your God of not being correct about something like this worm!" He snarled at the writhing figure.

Releasing him after a few more moments he continued, yes that is what the prophecy said, I have taken that directly from the boys mind and know that it is the truth. What do you make of it Lucius?

Slightly more composed, and better prepared to when it comes to watching his tongue Lucius responded, "I think that he would make a powerful ally my lord. Trained properly he could be a very useful tool. According to our spies at work and what I have witnessed at the Department of Mysteries, he may not be all that book smart, but he can think on his feet, and can slip away from things he shouldn't be able to.

'Such as your grasp'

Very well then, seeing as your idea is almost the same as mine, just in a much smaller degree we shall proceed with my plan. Your next task my faithful Death Eater is to devise a way to free Potter from the cell he is currently in.

"Cell my lord?" He asked shocked.

Voldemort smirked, he loved having insight into things that his Death Eaters did not, it helped to keep his image up and remind them that he was in charge. Mockingly he said,

"Yes Lucius the Ministry has seen to it that our young mister Potter was arrested two weeks ago and has been held inside of a small cell, some where inside the Ministry. Apparently they have decided that he is withholding valuable information from them that could help them in their fight against us and are quite determined to get it out of him.

However, because this is The-Boy-Who-Lived we are talking about, they are taking extreme measures to prevent his escape and as such have locked him in a non magic chamber cell. They have spent the last two weeks in a futile attempt to extract the information from him using muggle techniques, that I am sure a normal willed person would have fallen under."

Here his smirk grew wider, "But his….social problems aren't really any concern of ours at the moment nor have they ever been. Your task is to see to it that Potter is "Found missing" and conveniently finds his way here."

"After all, how is one to convince a person to join them and that they mean no harm to the person if we are not to meet in person and to decide upon a deal that shall benefit us both? Then once he has joined our side, we shall use our new weapon against the Ministry and squash any meager resistance they might try to assemble!"

"Now go Lucius, you have your task, and you better see that you do not fail this time, or you will suffer my……displeasure."

Once more kneeling and kissing the hem of his masters robes, he quickly rose with a "Yes my Lord" and made his way to the door to start on his new task. After all, he did only have one week to prepare a high security breakout.

* * *

"You guys aren't very original are you?" Harry said while spitting out the water that they had so graciously dumped on him to wake him up out of his mouth.

This had of course earned him yet another round of kicks to his already broken and bruised body. Spitting out a mouthful of blood Harry looked around at those who had so graciously just beaten him.

At once Harry noticed the smirking form of a smirking Rufus Scrimgeour guarded by three of his trusted lackeys.

'Must have been them who beat me so kindly' Harry thought with a smirk, 'no wonder we can't win against Voldemort, I mean, they can't even interrogate prisoners correctly. I mean normally aren't you suppose to ask the questions before the torture begins?'

"So Harry; you don't mind if I call you Harry do you? It's just that we have spent so much time together lately; I feel that I am truly starting to get to know you." He said with a smirk, while looking over Harry's beaten and bruised body.

"Although I am curious as to why you will not just give us the information that we need, I mean, why put yourself through this kind of pain when if you would just tell us what we want to know this could all have been over in a matter of minutes?"

Giving him a questioning look and then continuing, "After all, we are just trying to help the world and save it from the tyranny of a lunatic, someone you have been fighting since the age of one. One would think that you would gladly give us what we need in order to help you put a stop to this menace. But no," he said now glaring.

"You stay here day after day, absolutely refusing to give any information to us that we might use to fight against the Dark Lord. Like I was saying before, one would think you would be happy to share some of the information that you have gathered, and have allies to aid you in this fight against "him"."

"Or maybe it is that you are an overconfident twit and like all the attention that you receive from the people, by going on your own, and fighting the Dark Lord single handedly, and each time, barely escaping with your life? Perhaps Snape was right, and you do have an overly large ego that is in need of squashing no?"

Seeing the furry that was now etched in the boy's eye's he cut off from his speech and waited to see what the boy's response would be. Seeing how the eye's had almost started glowing with power, the minister was proud that this was a magic proof room, for he could see how he was able to stand up the Dark Lord Voldemort on his own now and wasn't sure he could take that kind of power.

Attempting to stand was probably not one of the smartest ideas in the world for some one who as it was could hardly breathe, couldn't move his right arm, had a broken ankle, and a shattered collar bone.

Never the less, Harry found himself able to get up off the ground after a few tries and could stare "eye to eye" with the Minister.

"What the hell do you want Minister, what fucking information could I possibly have that you could need? What is so important that you have arrested me for committing no crimes, imprisoned me against my will, and continually had your minions beat on me for the two weeks!" He said eyes' flashing like a living flame was behind them.

"I mean, I know that you think Dumbledore and I were up to something but what went on between the Headmaster and myself really has nothing to do with. The only person it has to do anything with is me seeing as it involves me."

Hiding his shock that the boy was still able to stand after all that he had been put through, he quickly composed himself and said in a heated voice.

"My dear boy, as minister of magic it is of course my responsibility and privilege to know exactly what goes on in "my" country. As you are currently and always will be a member of my "my" country, I have the right to know. I am the current leader and head and if it is my wish to know exactly what happened between you and Dumbledore then it if of course my right to know!"

Now smirking at the thought of having put the boy in his proper place by the confused look he was currently wearing he continued.

"Now, as you well know, the information that you have regarding yourself and Dumbledore is of course something of which I require and I am sure before much longer you are going to break if you are not just willing to come out and tell me to my face."

"But you know as well as I do, that that is not he only piece of information of which I currently wish to receive from you, and mark my words it won't be the last!"

Now beginning to pace around the room he droned on.

"I have very recently required information that regarded you as well as most of the wizards on this side of the world. From my sources I have discovered that there is indeed a key to the defeat of Lord Voldemort in your tiny little head, and I am sure that you are consciously aware of what it is."

Finally able to speak after recovering from the shock that was formed by the Minister's stupidity, "What the hell are y….."

Cutting him off before he could say anymore Scrimgeour babbled on, "Withholding information is one of the biggest crimes that can be committed in the world, you know that Harry? It is because of people like you that criminals are able to go free with committing their crimes. It is because of people like you that a murderer or a rapist is never brought to justice!"

"It is people like you who are too stupid to do the right thing. Some blame fear, and believe that they will be killed if they give answers, and I ask you why? Is it because they have no faith in what the Ministry is able to provide. Are we not capable of protecting the innocent from wanna-be "Dark Lords!"

"Or others, because they just don't seem to have the decency to care for what happens to others. To other living breathing people in the world, even if it is their own flesh and blood! It is because of people like this, people like you Potter! It is because of people like you that we are currently having problems with people like "The Dark Lord"!

"That Harry should answer your stupid questions as to why you are here in the first place. It is because of you that we are currently at the state of which we are at now with the Dark Lord."

"If you would have just given me the information I asked for in the first place, or God forbid you told even Cornelius. We could have put a stop to this ever growing threat when it first showed up! But no, you and Dumbledore both believed that you were above the law and could solve this problem on your own. Both probably wanting to get a little more…acknowledgement in the wizarding world! As if there was a single person on this half of the planet that doesn't know your name already!"

"What the fuck are you bitching about Scrimgeour," Harry began his voice soft yet still threatening! "Myself and Dumbledore have never held anything back from the Ministry that they need to know about Voldemort. Or any information that might aid you in your task as the protectors of Britain in putting a stop to his rein of terror!"

"We have both in fact done every thing in our powers to try and prevent that scaly-arsed bastard from returning, and despite our best attempts to prevent it, he has indeed returned. In fact we spent a year trying to convince you backstabbing bastards to aid us in this task when we knew he had returned and yet you turned your fat arses' on us!"

"So how can you stand there blaming me, when in actuality if the blame where to be placed on some ones head, would it not be placed on the Ministries, for allowing him to gain his power back and never attempting to stop him when they had the chance!"

Harry smirked, as he was sure that he had one over the Minister. And with the bruising and blood he had smeared all over his face, he was sure it was probably quite a site.

Feeling a series of kicks and punches hitting him as well as being reacquainted with the floor quickly reminded him why he shouldn't just insult the Minister.

Feeling much more secure now that the boy was back to the floor, he put on another one of his "superior" faces and then continued where he had left off, as if he hadn't been interrupted in the first place.

"And now look at what we have to show for your's and the old coots actions. A ransacked school with the man in charge dead, an escaped or newly recruited army of "Death Eaters" and the worst dark lord to ever set foot on this land now at large!"

"As I said before Harry, withholding information is a crime, and without information we can do nothing. As you have information that I want and you have yet to willingly divulge, you will stay here until you do. Once you have done that as penance for your crimes you and the old fool have committed you will then serve out the remainder of your punishment."

And without he and his to henchmen headed for the door. As if having second thoughts, the Minister stopped and turned to look directly at Harry.

"Seeing as there isn't anything you are going to be able to do about it anyway, I see no reason as to not tell you what your fate is going to be anyway while I am here. After all, chances are you won't see me again until you finally decide to talk and once that happens, they will be some of the last words you will ever say as a free man."

Glaring at him with his one eye that had not been swollen shut by his rather recent beatings, Harry said with as much hatred in his voice as he could muster.

"Spit it out then you mother fucker!"

Eyes' flashing, the minister replies in a surprisingly calm voice, "Very well then Mr. Potter. I will tell you of your fate."

"Once we are done here with extracting all the valuable information that you posses that could aid us in our on going war with that Tyrant, you will be of no further use to the Ministry or any one else for that matter. And as such there will be no reason to keep you around."

He smirked when he saw once again the look of shock that flashed in the boys eye before turning to pure hatred.

"No, no" he said reassuringly. "Have no fear, we aren't going to kill you or anything like that if that is what you were thinking. "No as a matter of fact we are going to release you and set you free."

Continuing onward before he could be interrupted, "Now, as I am sure you and your pesky little friends have realized, the "Department of Mysteries" is a very large and a very dangerous place. In fact, it is so large and so secretive that even "I" as the Minister of Magic have very limited info as to what goes on down there."

"However" he said seeing as Harry was about to pass out with a look of boredom on his face.

"I was informed just recently of a room that peeked my interests, and I am sure that it will peek yours, even if just slightly. Anyway, this room has some kind of "transportation" device or something of the sort."

Seeing as how Harry seemed to be catching on he quickly continued, "Now from what little data the Unspeakables have been able to gather, this "portal" or whatever you would like to call it leads to a currently unexplored land. They have dubbed to calling this land "The Swamp" as that is apparently what they have been able to discover lies behind it with magical scans."

"According to them, they did actually send one team through, but they never made it back as it would seem, they have of course sent in other teams to see what fate might have befallen their comrades, three if I recall. But as it is, not a one of them it would seem has been able to make it back in order to discover their findings."

"Do you not find this odd Harry Potter?" Four teams of the best trained wizards in Britain just seemingly vanishing in some "swamp" sounds like a ghost story if you ask me."

Motivated by the scarred look that was no shinning on what he could see from Harry's beaten face he continued much happier now.

"As you seem to have the need to try and prove yourself the best, we have decided why not just give you this "mission" and see if you are up to the task. After all, some one who can take on the "Dark Lord" and live as many times as you have, should have no problem taking on an unexplored swamp filled with who knows what!"

"It has been decided, if you are able to go in and retrieve the information that we require about what has happened to our men and make it back to the Ministry and report it to me, then all charges against you will be dropped and you will be allowed to continue life as you see fit."

Seeing the look of rage that now shrouded around Potter's face he stifled his laughter and left the room his two lackeys trailing behind him. He began laughing manically as soon as he was out of the room, he as well as Potter new what such a quest would bring. Nothing would await Harry Potter, but a cold and certain death all alone in some bloody swamp.

Hearing some one laughing was the last thing Harry new before he fell into a nightmare filled sleep. Dreams filled with swamps and all sorts of monsters that would gladly feast on his flesh.


	5. The Awakening Part III

The Awakening Part III

The beatings had continued for the last five days, although, it would seem that the Minister had some other questions that he would like answered. Instead of just the one question they had been asking him at first, they all now interrogated him during the constant beatings.

Shouts of "What were you and Dumbledore doing that night" could be heard mixed in with Harry's moans and grunts of pain, as they banged against his bruised and broken body.

'It would appear that the Ministry is interested in Hogwarts' Harry thought to himself as he grunted once more feeling yet another kick to the ribs. Managing to make it into a seated position, he answered this question with a defiant "Fuck You!" This was perhaps not the smartest answered, as it was taken in response with a swift boot to the head, sending him tumbling across the floor like a discarded newspaper with a bad title.

The door slamming shut left a nice ringing in Harry's ears as rolled his way over to the blanket that they had been kind enough to provide. It was more of a rag in actuality then a blanket, but growing up in a broom cupboard; Harry had soon learned to enjoy the finer things in life.

Managing to pick up his body long enough to hoist himself onto it, he quickly faded into the blissful paradise of dream world.

Betrayal is something that must not be taken lightly, for if one is to let their guard down for but an instance…Their world and everything in it can come crashing down upon them. Perhaps this is why leaders are told to expect the unexpected, to perceive the un-perceivable, and to never let ones guard down.

But Harry had let his guard down, he had left himself open; he had left himself open in the thought that eventually his friends would come to discover where he was. He had dared to dream to hope that his surrogate family would devote their every breath to finding and releasing him from the torment that he was currently in. He had prepared himself to be welcomed back with opened arms, prepared himself for the love and care that he would surely receive during his recovery at home.

But this, this was not something Harry had prepared himself for. His family, that he was so sure was out on the look for him, or clearly if they knew of his location where planning his hasty escape. The looks of horror he clearly envisioned upon their faces as they glanced upon his broken body, the tears that they would weep, and the throaty shouts of terror.

There they now stood upon his resurrection into the waking world. Staring at him with not looks of shock, and hatred that some one could have done this to their savior, but looks of absolute loathing, as if the very thought that he could still be alive brought a very intense sour flavor to their mouth.

This was a look that he often found being blessed upon him by Snape, but he never thought he would see the look from them. Not even in his worst of nightmares did he see something such as this happening to him, his family may have well died in those, but they were with him all the way; Supporting him, fighting with him, loving him to the bitter end, often at the hands of Voldemort or his inner circle after a lengthy torture session.

The Weasly's as well as Hermione stood their glaring at him, and Harry was positive if looks could kill, Avada Kadaveras would have been flying.

Opening his cracked an bloody lips in order to attempt a greeting he was unprepared for the kick that took out his legs in his attempt to stand. Falling face first onto the solid brick floor, he felt his already broken nose, shatter, and once more it began to leak out a continuous stream of blood. If he didn't have a concussion before, Harry was positive that he would have on now.

"How dare you!" He recognized the voice at once as belonging to Percy Weasly, it would appear that all the Weasly's had indeed been able to locate him, it was however, not the way he had envisioned it. "How dare you even attempt to stand in our presence; you filthy undeserving pile of ooze!"

Wincing over the pain and the ringing in his ears from Percy's loud mouth, he asked in a windy voice "Why?"

It seemed as if he had told an exceptionally funny joke, because all at once every one in the room began laughing hysterically.

Finally able to control himself Ron responded, "Don't even act like you don't know what! I mean, after all, you were the one who helped to plan it!" and with that he sent a powerful kick into Harry's already broken ribs.

This seemed to be some sort of signal, because after he kicked him once all the other Weasly's seemed to think it was a good idea, and they along with Ron began one of Harry's worse beatings. Even Hermione and Mrs. Weasly had decided to join in the "fun" although Harry was glad that his girl friend had nothing to do with it. And even though she just sat there not attempting to aid him he was glad all the same he didn't have to get scratched by her nails.

'At least they aren't going for the balls.' Harry thought to himself after about an hour, but his relief was short lived, and he soon found out why.

Feeling his arms and legs being pulled apart, Harry open his one eye that was not swollen shut and looked around blearily. 'It would appear that my punishers are getting bored'

Feeling cold metal on his hot and bloodied flesh, he looked around once more, and noticed that the Weaslys were tying chains around his writs and ankles and attaching them to the wall. They spared no thought to Harry's blood curdling scream as they tightened the chains on his already broken ankle. 'Hell, they will probably say they are straitening it'

Attempting to move, Harry knew the chains were doing their jobs, as they prevented him from moving even in the slightest, he was completely wide spread, open and vulnerable to anyone that wanted a piece of him.

'At least this way it stays interesting' He thought to himself, and prepared his mind for the pain. Clenching slightly at the sound of moving feet, Harry was surprised that it never came. Opening his eyes after a few moments, he quickly glanced around the room, they were gone.

All except for the one standing up against the wall, the one who had never taken her eyes off of him, Ginny.

Attempting to release himself from the chains that were holding him he was surprised to hear her begin to laugh. Looking up from his position on his back, he gave her what he hoped was a questioning glance, although it most likely looked like a painful grimace, and the fact that he could only open one eye probably didn't help much.

Hearing her laugh, had given Harry comfort, comfort that he had not had sense upon his arrival, and was pretty sure he wasn't going to get again. It was however short lived when he heard what she had to say after she stopped giggling.

"Come now Harry, my family might be incompetent in a lot of areas, but even they know how to chain a person to the floor properly.

Harry's insides froze as he heard what she said; and his heart broke into smaller pieces then it had already been in. She wasn't here to offer him comfort like he had prayed; she was here to have a go at him like all the others.

"Then they were right to chain me down, even in my injured state, I still have enough energy left to drive your weak ass into the ground!"

Something flashed through her eyes, but it was gone too quickly for Harry to register what it was. Instead of throwing a tantrum like Harry had assumed she would, she instead smiled and made her way over to where he was being held down.

Crouching down on her hands and knees, she scooted up his body, until her head was above his, her hair falling down and forming a dome to cover their faces.

"No Harry, I don't assume to beat you too a bloody pulp like the rest of my family. No, I intend to give both you and me a gift. A gift that I am sure you want just as much as me, although I am positive I have wanted it longer, after all I grew up wanting you!"

* * *

Harry felt defiled, unclean, not worthy of life. Not only had he cum, but he had cum, and he had liked it. He had enjoyed the pleasure that she was able to create and apply to his bruised and battered body. It was almost like being able to touch heaven!

Harry new that it made his sound like a little girl saying something like that, but he could find no other word in order to describe the sensations which she had made him feel. She had defiled him, and she had raped him, and what was worse….he enjoyed it!

Harry had had dreams about her of course; after all being her boy friend did entitle him to certain rights did it not? But he had never had dreams about her chaining him to a wall, and letting her have her way with him, especially not in the broken and beaten down shape that his body was currently in.

The pain that he felt only seemed to magnify the pleasures that he received from being inside of her and that in and of itself made him feel like a dirty dog in need of being put down. It was one of the things that Harry had never been willing to tell anyone, not even the headmaster. Pain did not seem to affect him the ways a normal person should be effected, in fact for Harry it seemed to be more delightful then damaging.

There was a reason that he had tried to keep away from his relatives when he was younger, and it was not out of fear of what they were capable like he had lead all his friends to believe. No, it was the feelings of fear and terror that they inspired in him. Not the fear one would face about doing something wrong and being punished for it, no; it was a fear more based on the fact that they wouldn't do it again.

He was scared of the fact that if he let them beat him too often, or let them cause him a great amount of harm in so little spaces of time they would grow bored. And in order to ignore this boredom, they would in turn find a new punching bag; and that, he was not willing to let happen.

And so he had run, in fact he had run most of his life from the problems that he faced. Not wanting some one to be able to find out his safest secret, he had run and hides savoring the beatings that he had already been given by his cousin and gang.

His aunt and uncle had never in all actuality beaten Harry, or ever really hit him. Sure there had been the childish slaps he had been given when he was a child, but apart from threats from Vernon, he had never been hurt by either of them.

And oh how the verbal threats and abuse were good. They seemed to do things to Harry's mind that even a proper beating could do. Not that any of these morons that had been in here day in and day out new how to do. 'I mean would using a knife go against there codes or something?' Harry shivered in delight at the thought of them using such a weapon, but new they probably wouldn't.

But just like everything else in the world, where there is up, there is down. Where there is a positive there is a negative, and where there is left there is right. Everything has an equal, and just as one part of Harry enjoyed feeling pain, there was another part that hated it, and found it much more pleasing to cause it. This part of Harry had only been seen one time since Harry could remember; when he had gone on his rampage to destroy Sirius Black for the murder of his parents.

It had been like another person had taken over his body and had made him move they way he wanted to, like a possession. The possession had ended when Harry realized that his Godfather was innocent, and had calmed down enough to listen to what he supposed was at the time "reason".

He had felt powerful, and he had felt in control; he felt as if the fury inside of him that he was feeling at the time was focused and controlled. And he had liked the feeling, loved it in fact. He wanted that, and he swore when he got out of here, they were all going to pay, he would achieve his goal, and he would kill them all!


End file.
